


Second Chances

by shadowshrike



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: All of the nohrsibs are likely to make an appearance, Character Death, Concubine wars, Gen, Nohr politics, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike
Summary: In a twist of fate, Kaze is saved from death and sent back to stop the war before it begins.If you were given the chance to right your life's greatest wrong, how far would you go to fix it?





	1. Another Chance

There was no fear when he fell. A smile washed over Kaze’s face, warm from the contentment that came with freedom after a lifetime of self-imposed cages. No more duties. No more regret. In the end, he had atoned for his sins in the only way he knew how.

A life for a life.

When Corrin was no longer in sight, the prince’s desperate cries to save his life too distant to heed, Kaze's eyes closed. He waited for the final shock of pain before his mind blissfully left this realm. Wind whipped his hair in his face and the rush of air deafened him to whatever lay below, his breathing shallow from the torrent streaming past. His lungs burned, but that hardly mattered this close to the end. It would be over soon.

Moments passed. Then seconds. Then, at last, the cascade of air slowed to a gentle breeze, and Kaze’s lungs heaved with much-needed oxygen.

Strange, he didn’t expect to have to breathe in the afterlife.

Prying open his eyes when the wind that had glued them shut faded, a lush, mystical landscape greeted Kaze. Azure streams literally glittered in the pale purple light. Verdant boughs as thick as a man bent overhead to invite him with open arms. And even though the spark of magic may have run dull within him, Kaze could feel the sprawling roots pulse beneath his feet with with some divine power. It felt like the ancient shrines back home. Kaze’s peasant blood might not be able to awaken the dragon veins which permeated the earth here, but their magic was so strong that anyone could sense them pulsing. The very air hummed with the will of the gods. 

Now that he had died, he must have been allowed to travel to the home of some spirit who had taken a liking to him. But which one? He had never been as attentive to the shrines as they deserved, duties to the royal family and his ninja training pulling him away from pursuing a fulfilling spiritual life. Perhaps regaining his honor in his last moments had garnered him favor in the eyes of the gods?

In a way, it didn’t matter. As long as Kaze could find his host to thank them for their hospitality, that was enough. Unfortunately, that was not an easy task when the only sound in this magical woodland was the whisper of a breeze only marginally noisier than the ninja himself.

“My apologies for pulling you here so quickly,” a masculine voice called out from behind him. “But since you had already sacrificed yourself and left the others, it seemed the best opportunity.”

Kaze spun to meet the stranger. The other man (spirit?) was seemingly humanoid, cloaked in a long robe that hid his face and body, only the tips of long, blue hair visible beyond the deep shadows of his hood. Physical forms meant little to spirits, from what Kaze recalled. There was no telling what this being’s true form was without knowing their nature. 

Bowing politely, Kaze replied, “Then you are the one to thank for my comfortable abode in the afterlife. Thank you, kind spirit.”

The man laughed. “I am no spirit. Nor are you dead. I saved you from your fall.”

“Saved me…? Then...”

“You are still alive, just...removed from your predicament. If I to send you back to that realm, you would have no choice but to continue the plummet to your death.” The robed man sighed, “...and I have need of you. The prince you saved needs you, too.”

“Lord Corrin?” Kaze’s still-beating heart stopped in his chest. He had thought his actions would save the prince he had failed to protect all those years ago safety at last. “Has some ill befallen him?”

The man gave a sharp shake of his head. “No.” A pause. “Well...not exactly. His path is already broken in that world, but as I said before, there is nothing more you can do for him in that timeline. I need you to create a new existence for him. One where his destiny is corrected.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“You don’t need to,” the other reassured. “All you need to know is that I’m offering you a chance to go back in time - back before this war started - and put an end to it before it begins. My other attempts to shift the outcome of Corrin’s fate have failed. I am putting my faith in your devotion to him to find a way to prevent the conflict which tore your countries apart.”

Kaze swallowed, the air suddenly feeling as thick as water in his lungs. Was he understanding this correctly? He was being offered a second chance. An opportunity to literally erase his mistake that had started this entire war. To save Lord Corrin from a life of isolation and being torn between worlds. To prevent the death of Sumaragi. To kill Garon before he could claim a single Hoshidan life in the years of conflict that followed that night of boyhood negligence.

So many long nights, eyes aching from too many hours without shutting them, Kaze had dreamed of what he might have done if he could relive that day. It was everything he ever wanted - a chance to make things as they should have been.

“Tell me what I must do.”

“Walk through the gate. It will take you to a time before the war.” The man waved a hand, slim fingers weaving through the air in intricate shapes to call forth a portal. Kaze couldn’t see much through it, only a wall of solid rock.  “Be warned: even I can’t see how each new world will unfold. All I can tell you is this - every small ripple can build into a mighty wave. Be sure that the ones you create will take you where you wish to go.”

Kaze smiled. He knew exactly what he needed to do. He had lived through this mission hundreds of times in his head - he could carry it out literally in his sleep.

“My deepest thanks to you, sir,” Kaze answered. He paused before the shimmering window to another world. “I swear to you, your faith is not misplaced. I will prevent these tragedies from ever occurring to Lord Corrin, no matter the cost.”

“Then go. And good luck to you.” With that send off from the mysterious stranger, Kaze stepped out into a brave new world. 

And immediately plummeted down onto a hard, flat slab of rock, hip first. 

Startled by the fall, the ninja couldn’t stop a shout of pain from escaping before he bit his cheek to force silence. Until he knew exactly where and when he was, he couldn’t afford to draw attention to himself. A quick glance at the sky confirmed this was Nohr, but he didn’t know the country well enough to place the dark rock formations all around him. 

Strangely, they did look familiar. Rather like the ones he had been gripping to save Corrin before he lost his handhold.

A mystery to be solved later. First thing was first, he needed food, water, and shelter. Then he could begin his journey into the heart of Nohr and develop a plan to assassinate King Garon before the madman tore Hoshido’s royal family asunder. Dusting off his pants and testing his hip - serviceable but sure to bruise - Kaze placed a hand on a sheer stone cliff face to his right and began to walk.

It was impossible to tell exactly when night fell in Nohr, but what he assumed was several hours of trudging later along non-descript rocks and caves he was not desperate enough to brave, Kaze began to feel a pang of hunger in his belly. He could go without food for some time yet, but water would not be so easy. He hadn’t seen a trace of vegetation the entire time, despite the telltale signs of a river flowing here in the distant past. His initial plan of following the flora to find water appeared to be a failure.

Rotten luck, but not something a ninja couldn’t deal with. He would have to enter a cave and hope some water had filtered through the rock from up above. Even if it hadn’t, he might be able to kill the cave’s inhabitants for a quick meal and much-needed moisture. There was a promising break in the rocks up ahead; he would stop there to find food and plan.

As he neared, it became clear that idea might be either much easier or much harder than he initially thought. The light of a fire bounced off the rocks from within. Another human, most likely. Then, the sound of hooves clopping restlessly from inside the cavern echoed. That narrowed things down a little further - a Nohrian rider. But to be in this harsh terrain made little sense to Kaze. He may not have known much about horses, but he did know they didn’t favor uneven, rocky outcroppings like the ones he’d been walking along. Perhaps whoever was here had ended up stranded as well. A friendly stranger would be a much-appreciated blessing right now.

“Excuse me?” Kaze called out as he neared the cave. His fingertips brushed a shuriken inside his sleeve. “I’m looking for a place to rest for tomorrow. Would you mind if I join you?”

He heard the shifting of the horse once again, but no answer from anyone else. When he was about to give up, thinking that maybe the rider had left to scout or perished in this unforgiving terrain, a voice soft with the uncertainty of youth responded, “You can stay as long as you don’t tell anyone I’m here.”

“You have my word,” Kaze replied easily. He made his way towards the light where a silhouetted figure stood to greet him. Tall for his presumed age, but not yet filling out the cavalier’s armor on his shoulders. “May I have your name, young sir? I’d like to know how to address the one so graciously allowing me to stay with them tonight.”

“...You don’t know?” The boy sounded genuinely surprised. He cocked his head and the firelight caught his curls in a blaze of gold. Kaze’s breath failed him.

“My apologies, Prince Xander...I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”


	2. Meetings and Meals

Rabbit stew was on the menu tonight, crafted from a handful of the prince’s rations and a hare who strayed too close to their cave. Kaze’s lightning-fast throw resulting in a clean kill made the curly-haired teenager judge his new companion with a level of hardened suspicion that didn’t belong on a boy his age. Kaze kept his gaze trained on their meal while he was weighed by young eyes. He didn’t want to spook his benefactor more than he had, at least not until he decided what to do with the crown prince.

Kaze hadn’t anticipated this twist to the mission, but he would make do. Adapt or die was the mantra of ninja. Perhaps traveling all the way back to Hoshido to warn King Sumeragi and lead a force to assassinate Garon was not the right path to prevent Corrin’s kidnapping. Perhaps there was a simpler, faster way to get close to the mad king. This boy, the king’s firstborn, could be the key he needed.

It was hard to believe the child before him was the same man who had loomed over Kaze months ago (or years in the future?), merciless eyes and booming voice powerful enough to bring the most fearsome beast to heel. This boy couldn’t have been more than sixteen. Tall and gangly, like a guard dog puppy who’d not yet grown into his massive paws. Stress had already begun to crease his brow, but gentler lines around his mouth suggested he still remembered how to smile, if less often. 

Most striking were his eyes. As an adult, those eyes were harder and sharper than the finest Hoshidan blade. Impossible to read, even to someone who had studied extensively in the subject. But this teenager before him, his every feeling bled through the veneer he’d not yet perfected, like ink from the brush in an inexperienced hand upon rice paper.

_ Fear. _

An unexpected emotion for a crown prince, especially one infamous for being lionhearted. It was unmistakable, though. Xander’s hands fidgeted, running along the ridges of his sheathed divine weapon. His eyes darted around the cave, looking for Nohr’s unseen perils. And although he kept his shoulders back, his chin curled downwards, as though he couldn’t make up his mind whether to fight or run should those dangers fall upon them. 

He clearly feared being found out here, but why remained unclear. The thought of manipulating the reason out of a child was unpleasant. Still, the mission came first. It wasn’t as though Kaze was planning to assassinate this young prince, and the duping of one teenager to save the soul of a nation and correct his own life’s mistake seemed a small price to pay.

“Here. This is for you, milord.” Kaze filled one of the prince’s wooden bowls with fragrant stew, thankful for Corrin’s retainers teaching him to work with Nohrian spices. Xander took it without complaint. He smiled as he breathed in the comforting scent.

“Thank you,” he said, remembering his manners. He pulled out a loaf of bread from his saddlebag and split it, offering half to Kaze in return. “Here. You must be hungry, too.”

Kaze responded with a disarming smile and began picking at his feast of a meal, “You are most generous, Prince Xander.” The boy’s face scrunched, as if he’d spoken a vile insult. “Ah...did I say something offensive? I apologize, I haven’t been in Nohr very long and am still learning the customs.”

“Generosity gets good men killed,” Xander muttered, picking at his food more like an annoyed urchin than a prince. “It means when you need resources, you don’t have them.”

Kaze hummed noncommittally. “I see. And who taught you that?”

“Advisor Iago. He’s my father’s tactician. The smartest man in the kingdom, which is why he’s one of my tutors. I’m not very good at his lessons, though.” Xander’s eyes snapped wide when he realized his admission of imperfection, rushing to continue, “I...um...I mean I’m still learning! It’s all very advanced concepts! A prince of Nohr would never be bad at basic tactics.”

“I would never dream of thinking otherwise, Prince Xander.” Kaze kept his voice completely serious, apparently the right choice as the teen relaxed enough to return to eating.

Several minutes passed with nothing but the sound of quiet smacking from their lips and the occasional shifting of Xander’s horse. Once Kaze judged the silence long enough, their meal nearly complete, he decided it was time to delve into his next line of questioning. Unless he could get the prince to agree to return home, Kaze would have a difficult time making any headway in rescuing Corrin.

“...may I ask you something?” he ventured.

Xander looked up with a final spoonful held to his lips. “Yes?”

“I know you don’t want anyone to know you’re here, and I promise I won’t tell,” he hurried to add, “but wouldn’t you like to go home?”

The boy hung his head over the bowl. “I  _ can’t _ go home.”

“Do you need help finding your way? I may be lost, too, but together we could…”

“I’m not lost!” Xander snapped. Kaze didn’t flinch.

“Then…” Kaze paused, cocking his head in mimicry of deep thought. “...did you run away?”

“No!” Xander yelled again. He bit his lip, reeling his emotions back in with the ponderous fluidity of a child who had been scolded dozens of times for his outbursts. More softly he repeated, “No. Or...not exactly. I slipped away from my retainers and the castle, but I didn’t run away like a  _ coward _ . I was trying to get to the Rainbow Sage, so I could make Nohr proud.”

The Rainbow Sage at his age...what sort of child would think himself worthy of that blessing? Kaze was curious to piece together his reasoning, but now wasn’t the time. They needed to get back to Krakenberg. Once there, he would have all the time he needed to pick apart the workings of the Nohrian court and their arrogant children so he could get near to King Garon. 

“But you couldn’t make it,” Kaze concluded. The young prince remained silent. “Well...I think it is very admirable for you to do that for your country. But your family and retainers must be worried sick.”

Xander bit his lower lip, fingers wearing at the edge of his empty bowl. “Darius and Fallon will be alright. They’ll serve the next crown prince instead.”

Kaze noted that he didn’t mention his family. Strange, considering their closeness in the future, but as long as he was playing a humble Hoshidan traveller, he could hardly drop their names here. Another angle was needed.

“I admit...I had thought a Nohrian prince like yourself wouldn’t take the coward’s way out.”

Right on cue, out came Xander’s temper again. 

“I’m not a coward!” he hissed. With his ill-fitting armor and teenage proportions he didn’t look frightening, exactly, but the fire in his eyes reminded Kaze of his own brother when he was about to go on one of his sullen tirades.

“Peace, Prince Xander,” Kaze said, holding up a hand. “I know you are not a coward. But what of your people? If their prince never returns after slipping away, what will they say?”

Xander opened his mouth as if to spit out another fiery retort. Then he paused, an echo of a brow-furrow marking his deep contemplation. Kaze hid his trepidation through casually washing out their dirtied bowls. If Xander could not be convinced to return willingly, this mission would become much messier. Delivering an unconscious crown prince to Krakenberg’s doorstep was a much less desirable option than returning as a protector of their missing heir.

At long last, Xander gave a firm, regal nod. “Very well, I accept your point. I will return. My failure may be poorly received, but by staying out here, I will leave an even darker mark upon my father’s legacy. Thank you for your insight, stranger.”

“Kaze,” the ninja interjected. He smiled again, letting his relief at an affirmative answer be interpreted as warmth and affection. “And I am glad to be of service, Prince Xander. But...might I trouble you for one more thing?”

“Name it,” the boy replied with the ease of one used to granting favors.

“Might I travel with you in the morning? I am happy to cook and have some skills to protect us from bandits, though you’re clearly a fine warrior who could travel on your own. You see, I am on a pilgrimage from Hoshido and had hoped to see the capital, but I doubt I would be afforded such an opportunity as a simple commoner…”

Xander didn’t let him finish, too excited at the prospect of having a companion on the way home to hold his tongue, “I will show you around the palace myself. We rarely get Hoshidan visitors and father has been trying to meet with King Sumeragi more often this year, so I’m sure you will be welcomed.” 

He held out his surprisingly large hand for a handshake. Kaze took it with a grateful nod. “Thank you, Prince Xander. That sounds like everything I had hoped for.”


	3. Honored Enemy

The trip back to the castle was a long one, even with a horse strong enough to carry them both. Besides stopping to pick up some less-conspicuous clothing than ninja attire along the way, their delays were compounded by Kaze’s ignorance about riding. He’d never expected to need such a skill in Hoshido, or even during his reconnaissance missions in Nohr. This time, however, it would be completely impractical to stow along in a carriage or pay for passage; there was no choice but to travel on horseback if they wished to reach the capital in under a fortnight.

At least it proved a source of amusement for the nervous boy-prince he traveled alongside. The young prince muffled many a laugh behind his gauntlets in his attempts to help his new Hoshidan companion onto his horse after each stop. Sensing how Xander relaxed when in the role of ‘teacher’, Kaze took a few purposefully comical slides out of the saddle. Ideally, the crown prince would in good spirits when they arrived for the sake of cozying up to King Garon. Any personal sentiment that laughter suited the prince’s boyish face far better than fear was irrelevant.

As they neared Windmire, and with it Krakenberg, the clouds drew closed like heavy curtains overhead. It was as Kaze remembered from his last, more involuntary, trip before the throne. An ominous gloom hung over Nohr at the best of times, but the sky above the sunken palace oozed darkness. It was as though the black hearts within its walls suffocated the sun itself. Even if Kaze did not prescribe to the same view many of his countrymen held, that Nohrians were cruel animals incapable of humanity, he could not deny the sense of wrongness pricking under his skin as they rode down the empty streets.

Xander appeared oblivious to his companion’s discomfort. He rode with chin high towards the castle gates, resolve shuttering the fear and joy they had shared during this trip. His eyes strayed only once from their path. The steady clopping of their steed’s hooves on cobblestone skipped in its rhythm when a scrawny boy stumbled out in front of them, pushed by unseen hands that slunk back into the shadows watching their advance.

“I..I...um..’m sorry, your highness...forgive me…!” The urchin stammered, scrambling back towards the safety of whoever cast him out here. “Promise, I won’t be causin’ no trouble…!”

Xander said nothing. He refocused his attention on the castle and spurred his steed forward again, around their new obstacle. As they passed, he reached into their saddle bag and tossed their last roll towards the boy without letting his eyes stray a second time. The food was hard, stale, and tasted of nothing after weeks of storage, but the boy clutched it to his chest as though the young prince had tossed him a diamond-encrusted crown.

“Ah, how clumsy. I must have dropped out last bit of bread,” Xander remarked, loudly enough that the street urchin could hear as they rode away. “No point looking for it now.”

Kaze heard the boy’s knees hit dirt behind them. “...thank you...thank you…!”

“Prince Xander...if you wanted to help him, we could have stopped. As your guest, I’d have no objection,” the ninja murmured.

The prince’s fists tightened around his reins. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kaze remembered the prince’s scathing remarks about the follies of generosity earlier, and decided not to press the issue. If he was ashamed of his natural kindness, bringing it into the light would only upset Xander further. This sort of desolation could not be changed through single acts of goodness, anyway. It reeked of systematic failure that Kaze had once chalked up to the hardship of supporting a massive war machine.

But the war with Hoshido had not started. The rebellions in Nohr had not escalated yet. King Garon was still friendly with King Sumeragi, so why were people in the capital starving?

Another mystery to unravel about Nohr that would have to wait for another time. Still a mile off, a shout rang out from a wyvern patrol that the crown prince had returned. Everything after that was a blur. Guards rode out to greet them, overwhelming Xander with information as they took his horse off to the stables, stating that the king demanded he see them both as soon as he had made himself presentable. Kaze may as well have been invisible to them. A small blessing, as he had no idea how to handle himself under this much scrutiny. 

Prince Xander, on the other hand, appeared in his element. Far from the scared boy in the mountains, the young man now stood straight-backed as he barked out orders to a handful of different soldiers so quickly that Kaze could scarcely follow. All he knew was that a moment later he was being beckoned by Xander to follow somewhere within this maze of vaulted stone bridges and ceilings. He wished he’d had the chance to study its layout the last time he was here.

“They’re putting out the word of my return now. My retainers will be home from their search in a few days,” Xander explained, ignoring the whispers of staff and guards that echoed behind them. “Until then, I intend to look after you personally.”

“I’m most grateful, Prince Xander. You don’t believe the royal family will object?”

Xander’s expression remained as stern as a grown man in the midst of battle, “You saw me home safe from Mount Garou. They have no grounds for it.”

That wording didn’t fill Kaze with ease. It churned in the back of his mind while he waited for Xander to dress himself in a chamber he’d never seen before (apparently the prince had changed his quarters over the past decade). If Xander couldn’t defend him to the king, he would be hard-pressed to find another reliable entry to the castle. So many palace staff had seen his face that it would be impossible to pass with most disguises, and even for a master ninja, sneaking past that many guards to assassinate the king was impossible. If this meeting went south, his only option would be returning to Hoshido and praying he could convince them fast enough of Nohr’s treachery.

Their stroll back to the throne room fittingly felt like a march to the gallows. Prince Xander’s sullen silence did nothing to help the oppressive atmosphere. Whatever was behind those massive doors, he dreaded it more than any manner of bandit or beast they’d passed to get here.

“Announcing Crown Prince Xander of Nohr and his guest - Kaze of Hoshido,” a crier announced from within. The doors swung open.

Upon the massive black throne, there the king sat as he had so many years in the future. A black, thorned crown upon his head and sporting irrefutably handsome features that must have failed him in old age, Garon was surrounded by company Kaze did not recognize. A queen at his right hand, with blue hair cut sharply at her shoulders which matched her frigid expression. Four objectively gorgeous women at the left, each a different variety of beauty from petite and redheaded with a mother’s warm smile to tall and lilac-haired with dramatic curves that could make a sailor blush. Each woman had a doll-like child beside them, suited up in the same level of finery as Prince Xander. They stood so still, hands folded neatly in front of them, that Kaze could have mistaken them for statues. Even young ninja were rarely so disciplined.

“Brother…!” one of the red-haired dolls squealed when they stepped inside, forgetting her stillness. A sharp shushing and tug pulled her back into demure silence.

Xander took a knee before the throne, and Kaze followed more deeply a step behind. 

King Garon studied his son in silence. When it seemed the heat from his eyes might make the boy burst into flames, the king rose from his seat to tower over them. His voice boomed in the huge chamber, “Xander, what you did was irresponsible and reckless. To abandon your retainers and your people…A crown prince should know never consider these things, much less carry them out. Your selfishness dishonors this family.”

Kaze swore the young prince shrunk two sizes under his cape. “I’m sorry, father. There are no words than can atone for my poor behavior.”

Garon turned his attention towards Kaze for the first time. “And who is this?”

“This is Kaze,” Xander explained, eyes still glued to the stone tiles. “He convinced me to return and guarded me on my way home. He is on a pilgrimage from Hoshido, hoping to see more of Nohr. I said I would take him to the castle as thanks for his help.”

“You are too young to be making promises like that without consulting me first,” Garon snapped.

“...Yes, father.”

“What if he’d tried to kill you?”

Xander’s brow furrowed, hunting for the right answer. “Then I would have killed him first.”

Garon laughed. It wasn’t the horrifying, mad laugh Kaze remembered from the last time he kneeled on these floors. It was amused, exasperated, and a little tired.

“A good answer, but you have too much to learn to rely on that. You are not ready to defend yourself from enemy soldiers yet. Luckily for you, Kaze seems to be a genuinely kind fellow,” he stated. One hand gestured upwards. “To your feet.” Once they’d obeyed, he continued, “I will not make a Prince of Nohr break his word. Considering his service to the royal family, I will have chambers prepared for this man’s stay as long as he likes. Kaze, you are also invited to attend our feast tonight held to honor my son’s return.”

Kaze knew a mandatory ‘invitation’ when he heard one. He bowed and said, “It would be an honor, your majesty. I am not worthy of such thanks.”

“As for you, Xander,” he rounded on his son again. “You have disappointed me greatly. You will think on your mistakes and start training again in the morning. No time in the stables until your circle drills are flawless.”

“Understood, father.”

Garon nodded, returning to his place on the throne. “Good,” he said, “Then take Kaze and prepare for tonight. The entire family will be there, so I expect you to look your best.”

“Thank you father. I will see you this evening,” Xander replied, never once meeting the king’s eyes. He turned to leave, ignoring the women and their children without so much as a greeting, assuming rightly that Kaze would trail at his heels.

Kaze breathed an internal sigh once they were free of the stifling throne room. One step closer to his goal of preventing Corrin’s kidnapping. Between his indefinite stay granted at the castle and all those pretty women and their children (considering the one girl’s outburst, other children of the king?), it should be possible to get close enough to Garon to end this war before it began. He only had to find his opening.


	4. Murderous Mistresses

If there was one thing Nohrian royalty excelled at other than warfare, it was feasting. Huge oak tables carved with the likenesses of dragons and lacquered in black littered the expansive hall, each one piled with the carcasses of a half-dozen beasts and a dozen loaves of bread. Golden place settings had been polished to gleam like stars upon the wood’s dark canvas. Even the stone floors seemed to shine in preparation for welcoming home their crown prince, scrubbed on hand and knee by devoted servants to the crown. Only Hoshido’s white throne could rival this display of refined opulence.

What a stark contrast to the starving citizens outside the castle walls. There was more than enough to feed the entire castle for a week laid out for this singular evening. Only one thing seemed to be missing. Even on the king’s table, there was scarcely a vegetable to be seen - shortage of good produce must have been a country-wide phenomenon. 

As he entered the feast hall, Kaze withheld a grimace at the overwhelming aroma of freshly-cooked meat. The heaviness of Nohrian food never agreed with his senses. Not only did the cloying scent send his stomach roiling, but eating it made him feel as though he’d eaten a basket of river rocks within the hour. 

Castle Krakenberg’s many denizens, on the other hand, seemed overjoyed by the pungent smell. They twittered in excitement as they sniffed the air, filing in to claim their seats for this rare chance to enjoy Nohr’s finest cuisine. Kaze tried to listen in to a particularly loud pair of knights, hoping to gauge their sentiment towards the king and this celebration, but he was pulled aside mere moments after entering.

It seemed a guard was under orders to take care of the only Hoshidan in the room. She ushered Kaze to the table of the royal family before he could wander. He would have to find another opportunity to question the castle staff. For now he would see what he could glean from those closest to the king. Kaze bowed in humble gratitude to the woman leading him and found himself directed to a seat near the crown prince.

Strangely, none of the children sat near their father. Not even Xander, the guest of honor and his heir. At first, Kaze thought it a purposeful snub, but as more filed in, he started to understand why. The sheer number of people at the head table was staggering. In addition to the king, there must have been at least five consorts, the queen, his advisors, a handful of children, and several retainers hovering nearby. Only one seat remained curiously empty a few chairs over from the crown prince, even after the wave of people entering for the meal slowed to a trickle.

“Where is Prince Leo? He should be here to celebrate his brother’s homecoming,” Garon declared. He seemed to be addressing a woman a few seats to his left. With her modest, slim figure and flat hair, Kaze could have mistaken her for Hoshidan if not for her blonde hair and black, feathered attire.

“Apologies, your majesty, but Leo has fallen ill,” she replied. Her voice grated like a songbird squawking before sunrise. “When he is able to rise from bed, I assure you he'll resume training with Prince Xander immediately. You know how he cares for his dearest brother.”

“...I see. Send him his father's condolences when you retire.”

“Of course, your majesty. He'll be happy to know you think of him as one of your own.” The woman, presumably Leo's mother, smiled back at him.

Kaze didn't trust her warmth. When the king turned his head to murmur something to his queen, her smile twisted toward the other women, turning as toothy as a wyvern's after a good hunt. There was something foul afoot between these ladies, so acrid it could ruin the flavor of any feast. They glared with daggers in their eyes and spoke with sugared poison on their tongues. The older doll-children ignored it, perhaps having learned the consequences of getting involved in this game, but the red-haired one who'd had the outburst earlier glanced uneasily between the consorts. Xander shook his head minutely at her, and she returned her focus to the plate in front of her.

It seemed jealousy was the currency of Nohr's inner circle. Kaze could work with that.

Apparently having settled whatever small matter he spoke of with the queen, King Garon stood, and a hush fell over the room. 

“I have never been one to belabor a speech when there is a feast waiting to be devoured, so let me be brief.” He raised his goblet. “To my son's safe return! May Nohr's crown prince yet follow in his father's footsteps.”

A smattering of applause and cheers reverberated in the hall, full bodied but too brief to be genuine. Beside Kaze, Xander politely bowed his head. For a feast in his honor, the prince hardly seemed to be enjoying this occasion. The toasts died down and they were finally allowed to eat, but he took his meal in sullen silence while his siblings whispered in each other's ears.

The room soon roared to life with smalltalk again, and Kaze wondered if the brevity of the king's speech wasn't another sort of punishment. King Sumeragi would have never heralded his heir's return so flippantly in front of others, even if he was furious with Ryoma (an admittedly common occurrence in his youth). King Garon didn't appear outwardly bothered - still smiling and chatting with the women who surrounded him - but he didn't spare another glance at Xander, either. 

It reminded Kaze of his own father. Saizo family affairs were to be kept out of the public eye, but that didn't mean there weren't a thousand subtle ways he would know he was in trouble, even kneeling before the King himself. A relationship he would have to learn more about, Kaze mused while taking the first bite of his meal. 

His eyes widened when it passed his lips. 

This meat melted on the tongue. It was nothing like the food he'd been offered when he'd worked Nohr in the past, stringy and overspiced to hide rancid flavors from old ingredients. This sang with a subtle note of salt and a lingering heat that built pleasantly between bites. Perhaps not all Nohrian food was vile after all - only that of the common folk.

Pleasantly surprised by this twist of fate, Kaze reached for a second serving. He normally wouldn’t be so bold as to serve himself without care for the other guests, but there was so much food that it seemed to be the expected behavior. As his hand passed over the meat, a pained cough nearly buried in the hum of conversation caught Kaze's attention. Startled, his eyes scanned the table for its source as it sounded again.

There. One of the two teal-haired boys seated close to the adults was doubled over his meal, his coughs becoming more and more violent with every passing moment until the entire table turned to stare. His body convulsed, trying desperately to expel something. Judging by the flecks of blood starting to gather on his lips and teeth, this was more than a badly swallowed bite of food. 

Someone had poisoned the king’s child.

The hall burst into action. Guards and retainers immediately rounded up everyone not at the head table, demanding that they leave in an orderly fashion for questioning. One of the women with curled teal hair a few shades darker than the boy’s, presumably his mother, wailed and ran to his side, while a similar-looking boy shook his brother’s body. He had stopped coughing finally, but that was no blessing. The boy had stopped breathing as well. 

Kaze knew this poison. There would be no saving him. This particular toxin was not ideal for a stealthy kill, sending its victims into coughing fits sure to draw the attention of every single person within earshot, but there was nothing more perfect to guarantee death if ingested. The moment that boy began to cough, his chances of survival had already dropped to zero.

King Garon was on his feet as the panicking mother realized the same thing, rushing to her side to hold her through her tears. Her son wept twice as hard against his brother’s back. As Kaze looked around the table, though, no one else appeared the slightest bit sad or surprised. They witnessed everything with an awkward acceptance that only belonged on the faces of assassins and ninja. Even the little redhead sat in silence, Xander’s hand squeezing hers under the table.

“Crying will not bring him back. A Princess of Nohr must not waver,” he whispered to her so softly that Kaze had difficulty making out his words.

If she responded, it was drowned out by an outburst from the mother who had lost her child.

“You..!” she shrieked, pulling from the king’s embrace. She jabbed an accusatory finger at another petite woman with crimson hair. “This was  _ your _ doing! You’ve had it out for William for months! Ever since you learned that he was going to be named next in line before your little  _ brat _ , you wanted him dead!”

The other woman scoffed at the claim. “Calm yourself, Isabella. You’re making a scene in front of the children.”

“So you don’t deny it!”

“I refuse to waste my breath arguing with a commoner.”

“I might be a commoner, but my son wasn’t. He was to be  _ prince _ ! And you hated that! You hated that the king cared about me more even though you’re a noble!” the mother howled. When only aloof silence answered her cries, she whirled around to face King Garon instead. “Please, my love, you must punish her.”

He sighed, “Isabella, you...”

“She killed your son! She betrayed you!”

Those words changed something in the king. He stiffened, his comforting embrace hardening to stone. The aura of sadness and sympathy which had felt like a warm blanket shrouding their collective misery vanished. Instead, he glowered. An icy glare pinned the other woman with the threat of unspeakable horrors. Malevolence radiated from him in almost palpable waves.

For the first time since coming here, Kaze believed this was the same man who had ordered his execution before the black throne.

The king rumbled, “You betrayed me...”

At last, the other woman had the decency to look cowed. She smiled placatingly, but it had no effect on the furious monarch.  “Your Majesty...my love...it’s not so simple…”

“I loved you and you  _ betrayed _ me!” An inhuman growl tore from the king’s throat. “You will pay for this with your life. Your family will pay. You  _ all _ will pay for this injustice…!”

Just as his voice reached a crescendo, wild eyes scanning the room for someone to hurt, the queen’s hand slipped in his, and she began to hum. Garon abruptly stopped. His iron glare wavered and his eyelids lagged, as if being drawn into a sleeping spell. Each bar of the song, soft and soothing, seemed to leech another ounce of his fury. 

Kaze knew this melody. He’d heard it before when the Nohrian princess within Castle Shirasagi didn’t realize she was being watched. It was Azura’s song. And if the queen turned around to face them, he suspected he would see the same blue glow around her neck he’d seen in the lake’s reflection so many times before. There was magic in this voice, something ancient and secret, so powerful that even a magical luddite like Kaze could sense it.

But if that were true, it would mean that Azura was likely here as well. She was from Nohr, after all, and she must have learned that song somewhere. Kaze had been so focused on his goal, he hadn’t even thought to look. Kaze glanced over the children once again, taking note of a girl with sad eyes and blue hair that reached past her waist, subtly huddled away from everyone else at the table. That must be her. 

If Kaze succeeded in his mission, Princess Azura would never be stolen away from here. Was that truly for the best? As an adult, the bitterness when she spoke of her home had not escaped Kaze’s notice. 

No, it changed nothing. The fate of one girl, even a princess, was not more important than that of two nations. Perhaps if the war never happened, she would have overcome the difficulties of her youth as well as she did under Ryoma’s watchful eye and with Sakura’s gentle spirit. It was not the place of a lowly ninja like Kaze to decide these things.

When the song ended, the queen fell against her husband. He caught her, his own eyes drowsy but clear of the hatred that had been there mere moments before. No one dared comment on the change.

“We will continue this in court,” Garon muttered, eyes flickering between the two feuding women. “There has been enough tragedy tonight without a hasty execution. Everyone, return to your quarters and get some sleep. A full investigation will be conducted this week; I expect you all to cooperate.”

Assent was murmured by mother and child alike. Even the two impassioned ladies appeared too shocked to argue. 

Satisfied with their response, Garon turned his full attention to Kaze. The ninja ducked his eyes, fearing the worst - the last thing he needed now was to be suspected of poisoning a royal family member. He’d hoped that the commotion would draw attention away from him, but there was no hiding being a new member at the king’s table on the night of a murder.

To his surprise, all Kaze received was an apology. 

“I deeply regret that this is how you’ve come to meet Nohr, Kaze. I hope you will still consider staying for a while after this affair is done,” said the king.

“I would be honored, your majesty,” Kaze replied, bowing deeply. He hoped his relief didn’t show on his face. “It would be unfair to judge an entire nation upon a single night of misfortune.”

Unfortunate that Kaze had already witnessed several fortnights worth of ‘misfortune’ in Nohr during his lifetime.

An almost-smile flattened the line of Garon’s frown. “Wise words. Perhaps you should consider becoming a tutor of philosophy. My children are in need of an eclectic education.”

“Milord is too kind.”

The king waved him off, saying, “We will discuss it at a more appropriate juncture. For now, rest. Xander will show you to your room.”

Kaze knew a royal dismissal when he heard one, and so did the rest of the table. Everyone save the king, queen, and grieving family filed out in silence. They parted ways after stepping out the door, presumably heading to their own rooms. Kaze forced his eyes away from the young Azura, strangely taking off on her own though her mother and father still lingered inside. Xander was leading them in the other direction. 

When Xander had taken Kaze far enough away from the others to not be overheard, he paused and whispered, “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Think nothing of it, Prince Xander. I have seen such things in my travels before.” And caused far worse, Kaze thought. 

The teenaged prince didn’t appear to be listening. He sighed and started walking again, caught up in his own thoughts. “This can’t keep happening...I need to get stronger.”


End file.
